The Baths
by fox999
Summary: Kadoma Goes To The Baths Kujo Goes With, Needless To Say Fluff And Lemons Ensue Oneshot Rated M PWP This Has No Plot What So Ever, I Just Wanted To Try And Practice My Lemons, OOC


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Warning: Yaoi insues, if you don't like, don't read it

Summary: Kadoma Goes To The Baths Kujo Goes With, Needless To Say Fluff And Lemons Ensue [Oneshot]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kujo-san, I'm going to the baths now!" I yelled, grabbing my towel and toiletries.

"Hm? I'll go with you then..."

"Really?" I asked, smiling brightly at him, he nodded, patting my head affectionately.

"Yes, now lets go." He replied calmly, leading the way.

Kujo-san was the best, he was strong, intelligent and very handsome, he had many women swooning over him, but he never paid them any attention, and when I would ask him why, he'd reply, 'Because I have you Kadoma-kun'

It always made me happy to know that sempai carred about me, and it always made my heart flutter.

I undressed quickly when we got to the bath, wrapping a towel around my waist and heading in happily, Kujo-sempai behind me.

"Uwaah! No ones here? That's so rare." I yelled, looking around.

"Hm, probably because their out training, oh well, lets enjoy this very rare occasion, shall we?"

I nodded, slipping into the water happily, letting out a contented sigh as I relaxed into the steaming water.

"Haa, this feels great." I sighed, leaning back into the stairs.

"Would you like me to scrub your back?"

I glanced up at Kujo and nodded excitedly, Kujo-sempais back scrubs were the best.

"Alright then, come here." He motioned for me to come to him and I did waddling in the water and sitting down in front of him, he chuckled at my enthusiasm and grabbed his soapy towel, rubbing it into my back.

I mewled happily, moaning and writhing, loosing my self control, it felt so nice.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kadoma?"

I shuddered and nodded, Kujo-sempais lips were right at my ear, and he was blowing on it.

I yelped when he grabbed hold of my waist and placed me on his lap, continuing to scrub my back gently.

"Mng, Sempai, why do you have me on your lap?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"So I can get a better angle of your back." He replied simply, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh..." That made sense, I guess, there was no harm done anyways, but whats poking me in the thigh.

"Kujo-sem-!" I cried out when I was suddenly on my back on the tile, Kujo looming over me with a predatoral look in his eye.

"S-sempai?"

"Your so cute Kadoma." He whispered, placing his forehead on mine before his lips were against mine.

I laaid there, shocked beyond words, K-Kujo-sanpai...was kissing me...ME!?

"Sempai what are you doing!?" I yelled, starring at him.

He smirked before pressing his lips to mine again, his tongue entering my mouth and rubbing against my own.

His taste exploding into my mouth, he tasted of vaniila and spice, and it was getting harder and harder not to push him away,

I moaned as he gripped my member, stroking and squeezing it gently, as he sucked and explored every cavern of my mouth.

"Kadoma, I'm going to do something, so bear with me alright?" He asked, looking down at me.

I nodded, letting out a cry when I felt soemthing wet and slippery slip into my entrance, w-wha?

"S-sempai, it huuurts..." I groaned, feeling tears spill down my cheeks, he nodded and kissed them away, pressing his lips to every part of my face.

"I know, it'll pass, just try to relax." He assured, before I felt another finger, I whimpered but tried to realx, he was stretching me in a sciccoring motion, I bit my lip, slowly the pain started disappearing, it was just a dull ache now.

"Atta boy." He whispered, licking the shell of my ear before going down to my neck, sucking and nibblingat random areas.

I let out a choked moan when I felt unbelievable pleasure shoot through out my body, what was that?

"Hm, it seems I've found it." He pondered, before pressing the same spot again, causing me to moan louder.

He smiled and pulled out his fingeres, causing me to pout, but he simply grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it over his...very...very large...anatomy...

"K-Kujo-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"I-is it...going to be able to..."

"To what?"

"Fit..." I mummbled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

He chuckled loudly, shaking his head before getting on all fours over me, "Yes, it will." He replied, he grabbed my legs and told me to put them over his shoulders, I did so, biting my lip as he pushed himself in, letting out a quiet cry, it hurt worse than the fingers.

"sempaiii, it huuurts bad..." I groaned feeling more tears fall down my face.

"I know, I know, it'll pass, I promise." He gritted out, he was giving me time to adjust but I was finding it hard to relax.

A few moments passed before I pushed back against his hips, nodding for him to proceed.

"I'll go slow.' He whispered, pulling out slightly and pushing back in, the cycle continued until he hit the same spot in me.

I mewled and pushed against him, wanting more, but he wouldn't he was still going painfully slow.

"Kujo-sanpaiii, faster, please." I moaned, wrapping my free leg around his waist, pushing him in deeper.

"Ah!" I moaned, grinding my hips into his, constrictiing my walls around his

rock hard memeber.

"Ungh, Kadoma." He growled playfully, before pulling all the way out, and slamming back in, hitting the same spot dead on, emitting a pleasureable scream from.

"sempai! More, please!" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes from the sheer pleasure pf it all.

He nodded and and flipped us over so that I was on top, he was still inside me and he grabbed my hips, "Ride me Kadoma." He whispered seductively, smirking at the shudder that ran down my spine.

I nodded, lifting myself up before coming back down, I mewled and picked up the pace after I got the hang of it, ginding and jumping.

He began stroking my member, squeezing it teasingly, I moaned, panting and groaning with immense pleasure.

"Unh, sempai, I'm going to-" I screamed, shooting my seed all over sempais chest.

He let out a breathy moan, coming inside me. We rode out our orgasm savouringly, before I collapsed on him, completely spent.

I heard him chuckle but he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back, until eventually I fell asleep, uttering one last sentence.

"I love you sempai..."

"I love you too Kadoma."

A/N: And There You Have It, I Absolutely Adore This Pairing, And Since In The Manga There Really Isn't Much On Kadoma And Kujo, Despite Those Very Funny Moments When Kadomas Shorts Were Stollen And When Kadoma Happened To Mention Kujo Scrubbing His Back With A Towel Where Areas Everyone Else Was Scrubbed With Something Much Worse, LOL Anyways, I Hope Anyone Who Read This Enjoyed It!

This Is The First Pairing I've Done That Isn't From Naruto So I Hope Everyone Liked It


End file.
